


hoe peak

by snivysnivy22



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst ?, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Texting, around that age, chatfic, group chats, groupchats, hella gay, its just the v3 kids, kokichi ouma: ultimate gay, most of them are lgbt, none of the other characters from thh and sdr2, probably angst, they exist and theyre mentioned tho, theyre like 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snivysnivy22/pseuds/snivysnivy22
Summary: grape: can i literally fucking shower in panta i swear imgrape: wrong chat





	1. what

**Author's Note:**

> names  
> ouma: hoekichi hoema  
> saihara: emo  
> kaede: velma  
> iruma: daphne  
> amami: avocadhoe  
> ryoma: :/  
> gonta: bug man!!  
> harukawa: Harukawa  
> momota: Buzz Lightyear  
> Angie: bob ross  
> k1-bo: kiibo  
> tojo: Tojo  
> shinguji: Korekiyo  
> Yumeno: hermione  
> tenko: lesbien

 

**hoekichi hoema has added emo, velma, daphne and 12 others.**

  **hoekichi hoema:** hiiiiiii

**emo:** ??????

**velma:** hi

**daphne:** what the FUCK is UP 

**Tojo:** You can instantly tell who pays attention in class by looking at who is on their phone.

**Tojo:** I’m telling the teacher.


	2. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grape: goOOOOOooD morning motherfuckers  
> grape: except miu

4:00 a.m  
hoekichi hoema was changed to grape.  
4:17 a.m  
grape: can i literally fucking shower in panta i swear im  
grape: wrong chat  
emo: what the hell  
bug man!!: Thst no g ood fro yoy! Oima!!’  
grape: I SAID IT WAS THE WRONG CHAT LET ME LIve  
emo: ???????¿  
velma: gonta go to sleep!!  
bug man!!: gpntsa sory!!!’ h e wkske u p to taske caer of bugs cuz th eu eayt 4am!!!  
bug man!!: fibgwrs tio bi g to typw!!!!  
velma: you need to wake up early to go to school!! take care of yourself too  
velma: ill teach you how to turn on autocorrect. gn <3  
-  
4:20 a.m  
grape: lol blaze it  
daphne: shut the FUCK up you ABORTION but also blaze weed   
-  
7:30 a.m.  
grape: goOOOOOooD morning motherfuckers  
grape: except miu   
daphne: FUCK U TOO  
daphne: DIE  
emo: good morning ouma-kun  
velma: oh my god r u actually using honorifics over text saihara  
emo: what am i supposed to say  
emo: good morning koKICHI  
grape: ggggooD MORNIGN SAIHARA-CHAN!!!!  
emo: yeah  
avocadhoe: think emoj i  
emo: why u think emoji  
avocadhoe: i spotted a gay but whatever Bye Bitches  
hermione: why r u awake school starts in like half an hr  
Harukawa: Shut up  
Buzz Lightyear: ^^^^^^ i need to get ready 4 class dudes  
Kiibo: Please prepare for school instead of fooling around on here!  
-  
2:40 p.m.  
grape: aer any of u gay  
grape: @everyone  
emo: bi  
velma: lesbeims  
daphne: i dont care literally at all  
avocadhoe: we reLly out here sucking dick im gay  
:/: idk man  
bug man!!: gonta love everyone!!  
Harukawa: Bi if it matters  
Buzz Lightyear: i literally have no idea  
bob ross: Pansexual!  
Kiibo: I don’t know either! I hope that is okay.  
Tojo: I am not interested.  
Korekiyo: I am attracted to everyone  
hermione: american  
hermione: wait no uh  
lesbien: WOMEN  
grape: wow everyone actually responded  
grape: can u guys guess what my sexuality is;3  
daphne: YOURE A FUCKIN HE T ER O  
emo: straight?  
grape: i didnt expect much from miu, but you, saihara-chan!? youre supposed to be a detective ;( im GAY  
daphne: WHAT SINCE WHEN  
grape: since just now!!  
grape: itS A LIE  
grape: miu what do you MEAN since when are you that fucking DUMB??  
velma: HEY DONT BULLY MY GF  
emo: i thou g h t u were straight  
grape: nope! gay and on the market ;)) up to smash always  
grape: that was a lie! i am gay and single though~  
emo: :/  
-  
3:30 p.m.  
grape: hello my best friends! that i love!   
grape: that was a lie the only one of you im remotely interested in is saihara-chan  
grape: wait no that soudns weird uH ANYWAY  
grape: can u guys send ur playlists?? @everyone  
emo:  
•this aint a scene, its an arms race  
•thnks fr th mmrs  
•teenagers  
•i miss you  
•house of wolves  
•sugar, were going down  
•dance dance  
•thank you for the venom  
•american idiot  
emo: i switch them a lot so its short  
daphne:   
•r u mine?  
•do i wanna know  
•bitch lasagna  
•hay loft  
•thick n****s and anime titties  
\+ probably the entirety of pink season  
avocadhoe: literally only green day oops  
harukawa: I don’t listen to music  
bug man: Gonta like Lo-Fi!  
shinguuji: i listen to folk music  
grape: you guys are supposed to give a list of songs!!  
velma: p ia n o  
grape: BE SPECIFIC   
momota: every arctic monkeys song  
tojo: I sometimes listen to classical music while I work  
Kiibo: I listen to Vocaloids!  
grape: BE FUCKINF SPECIFIC PELASE  
hermione: gonta and i use the same playlist  
lesbien: black pink!!  
grape: I AM CRYIG PLEASE JUS T TELL ME THE SONGS  
bob ross: :) Atua’s voice is music to my ears :)  
ryoma: xxxtentacion  
grape: well then heres mine!   
grape:  
•little pistol  
•o my heart  
•drain you  
•blew  
•school  
•shut me up  
•stupid mf  
•bitches  
•in bloom  
•about a girl  
•serve the servants  
•scentless apprentice  
•pennyroyal tea  
•frances farmer will have her revenge  
•mr mustache  
•big cheese  
•stay away  
•territorial pissings  
•sliver  
•love buzz  
•negative creep  
Buzz Lightyear: nirvana? i love smells like teen spirit!  
grape: die


	3. TRIGGER WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGer WARNING
> 
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
> 
> —
> 
> komaeda is part of dice ok  
> kinda a vent  
> very ooc

TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

 

Private messages between hoep and hoekichi

2:30 p.m.

hoekichi: nagito?

hoep: hey kokichi whats up

hoekichi: im kinda sad can i talk to you

hoep: i dunno if i can be of much use, but of course!

hoekichi: i really want?? to die  
hoekichi: literally constantly i cant deal anymore  
hoekichi: i dont know how to explain it  
hoekichi: i just want to fucking die

hoep: oh kokichi  
hoep: listen  
hoep: you know how sad that would make all of us at DICE?  
hoep: you know you have an entire future ahead of you. a future with that boy you like, a future with a job, a future with all of your friends, hobbies, memories. you have a whole life ahead of you and it’s going to be amazing, kokichi. i have these thoughts too. i’m still here, and i want you to be here with all of us.

hoekichi: you guys are all i can trust. i can only be honest with DICE  
hoekichi: i dont know how to thank people. but  
hoekichi: i love you guys.  
hoekichi: i need to cry  
hoekichi: bye,, thank you

hoep: we love you too  
-  
hoe peak

4:06 p.m.

velma: why is the chat so quiet?

emo: ouma-kun hasn’t been here

velma: oh. why?

emo: no clue. i’m really worried

Kiibo: I’m sure he’s fine.

Buzz Lightyear: shuichi he literally has like 0 emotions, it’s fine

emo: ,,,

grape: hey! its rude to talk about people behijd their bakcs!!  
grape: behind, backs*

emo: ouma-kun

grape: yes saihara-chan

emo: where have you been

grape: i was on an evil secret mission!

emo: ouma

grape: what!? are you questioning my truthfulness!? how dare thee, my beloved saihara-chan!

emo: ouma.

grape: what do you WANT saihara-chan

emo: dm me

Private Messages Between ouma and saihara-chan

4:25 p.m.

ouma: yes saihara-chan what do you want

saihara-chan: what’s wrong??

ouma: i’m fine! what do you mean? do i look like i have emotions? even if it did look that way, it’s a lie!  
ouma: it’s all a lie! why would you believe something so stupid? 

saihara-chan: ouma,,

ouma: what!

saihara-chan: seriously  
saihara-chan: what’s wrong. if you dont want to talk about it, i wont make you, but at least let me know why you haven’t been talking. i’m worried about you, ouma-kun.

ouma: fuck off, saihara

saihara-chan: ouma??

ouma has blocked saihara-chan.

Private messages between hoep and hoekichi 

4:30 p.m.

hoekichi: FUCK FUCK FCUK FUCK

hoep: kokichi???? what happened!?

hoekichi: FUCK.jpg

hoep: oh my god

hoekichi: YEAH  
hoekichi: WHAT THE FU C KHAVE I DONE  
hoekichi: what the fuck what the FUCK

hoep: okay listen you gotta do something  
hoep: give yourself time to think  
hoep: don’t be hasty just take your time  
hoep: think hard about what to do, okay? 

hoekichi: okay okay okay oK ok okay bye ill think about it

hoe peak

4:35 p.m.

grape left.

velma: ?????¿?

emo: fu c k,,  
emo: im gonna leave too i need a break rn

emo left.

velma: ,,??  
private messages between hoep and hoekichi 

12:02 a.m.

hoekichi: nagito i dont know what to do

hoep: apologize?

hoekichi: first of all  
hoekichi: i dont know how to do that  
hoekichi: second of all, thats too honest,, and from the heart  
hoekichi: i can Not open up to people

hope: kokichi if you want to talk to him again thats really the only thing to do

hoekichi: damn we really out here okay  
hoekichi: how do i apologize itll be so Awkward

hope: do u think u can make it to my dorm i have  
hope: alcohol 

hoekichi: wow so irresponsible nagito

hope: u cant have too much tho u Are Not getting drunk

hoekichi: wow im not a lightweight ;(

hoekichi: ok omw

Private messages between ouma and saihara-chan

7:45 a.m.

ouma unblocked saihara-chan

ouma: i will say this ONCE  
ouma: sorry  
ouma: never speak of this again

saihara-chan: i won’t.  
saihara-chan: but ouma

ouma: no honorific? how personal!

saihara-chan: can i tell you something

ouma: are you about to profess your undying love to me?

saihara-chan: ah nevermind  
saihara-chan: do you want to hang out after school

ouma: any opportunity to hang out with my beloved saihara-chan is welcome!

saihara-chan: okay can u come to my dorm at 4

ouma: okay! do you want me to bring condoms? ;3

saihara-chan: wwHAT NNO NOT THAT KIND OF HANGING OUT I THINK YOU MISUNDERSTOOD

ouma: i have no such interest in men!

saihara-chan: ouma you are literally gay

ouma: only for you, my beloved saihara!-chan!

saihara-chan: SJFJKFJDHDUSJDKCKCKD

ouma: ;3

saihara-chan: im not going back to the gc for a few days, since i left  
saihara-chan: are you

ouma: no! im tired of those losers i call friends!  
ouma: from now on you are my only friend! and i am your only friend!  
ouma: maybe even more ;3  
ouma: you can even call me by my first name, since you’re my one and only best friend!

saihara-chan: you can call me shuichi, then

ouma: okay, my beloved shuichi!

saihara-chan: sSsigkfsjjxdhdjh aNyway  
saihara-chan: i think we should d hang out more now,,

ouma: are you making a move on me, shuichi? ill have you know i am heterosexual!  
ouma: just kidding! of course we should ;3 whenever i’m not with my organization, all my time will be devoted to you, my beloved shuichi!~

saihara-chan: mAYbe thats a little too far, kokichi!!

ouma: aw look, you made me cry! ;’(

ouma changed 2 nicknames.

kokichi: ;3

beloved shuichi: A

—————  
1 week later  
—————

kokichi: so shuichi

beloved shuichi: ,,yes?

kokichi: i gotta have a serious conversation with you  
kokichi: my dorm

beloved shuichi: omw

-  
Private messages between hoep and hoekichi 

hoekichi: I TOLD SHUICHI EVERYTHIMG  
hoekichi: ok not everything but a lot of things, like the suicide attempts and stuff,, and iM trying to open up to him cuz i really like him is that WEIRD

hoep: iM SO PROUD OF YOU IT ISNT WEIRD

hoekichi: im gonan tell him soon!!

——

**Author's Note:**

> im making the first chapter REALLY SHORT so i cn just post it for now


End file.
